


Somehow Sleepless

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 急死人的A和快急死了的O，日久了标个记
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Kyomoto Taiga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

気まずい。

清晨的微光让京本大我早就变得清醒，心跳又快又乱，不用摸也知道脸正烫热着。

现在他有两个选择。

深呼吸一口气平复躁动......

......算了只会摄取更多那人身上柠檬味的信息素。

拒绝继续当抱枕，把失眠了好几天的他吵醒，全速逃离被窝......

没有力气了。

结果大我只能祈求窗缝间的风吹得再用力一点，能赐予他些许清凉。

不用问也知道这大概是连续的live之后，那个人第一个睡得安稳的夜。

那双手臂牢牢地从背后圈住他，埋头在他颈窝，均匀地呼吸着。

而他放在枕边的手不知何时已经用力抓紧松软的枕头，手指陷了进去。

大口呼吸，头变得晕晕乎乎。

明明都抵住他磨蹭他了，却该死地还没有醒。

高地优吾在梦中好像隐隐约约闻到了香甜的桃子味。

可是每一块肌肉里透出的僵硬都在告诫他现在还不是醒来的时候，直到......

“呜呜...再不起来你就死定了......”最后的声音竟然像被堵住一样地消失了。

大我...怎么了......

他以为自己在问。

然而对方即使回过头来，也只能看到嘴唇微微颤动之后仍旧安安分分地黏在一起。

他会死的。

京本大我不忿地想。

死于不敢吵醒一个从来不会拒绝和他这样那样的人。

突然就有一点点悲哀。

不过是在发现了自己是omega对方是alpha之后理所当然地寻求了一种最方便的解决方式而已。

不过是抱住了那时正在望着窗外的他的格外瘦削的背而已。

也是这样一个身体突然就开始沸腾的早晨。

还记得，略带惊讶的他转过身来，单手捏住了他的脸，盯着他也许被折磨得湿润的眼睛看了许久，一直到他忍不住张开嘴大口呼吸才突然吻住他。

初次的体验激烈得超过京本大我平生所有想象。

醒来闻到的味道是像现在一样让人感觉安宁的柠檬香气，他觉得自己的心被填得好满。

渐渐地他们在床以外的地方也会互相碰触。

说羡慕他雪白的肌肤，摸起来果然不会手软。当众揶揄他绵软的腹部，私下却枕了个爽。

他们只是从来不会选择面对面拥抱的姿势。

明明。

近在咫尺。

“过来。”

大我记得高地有次对窝在沙发椅里夹紧双腿抱在胸前的自己说。

他扭着头装作不理，于是高地只好自己走过来。

“北斗没事了吗？”

那天刚好出了点意外，松村北斗的抑制剂被刚收工的合作方摄影师不知有心还是无意弄碎了。

北斗戒备地抓住高地的手，高地便搂着他走出了摄影棚。

回到空荡荡的两个人的乐屋，大我就开始胡思乱想一些和自己无关的旖旎场面。

有什么不可以。

北斗和高地不也那么信任对方，只消一个求助的眼神便能心领神会。

屋子里很安静，久违地没有任何音乐。大我的视线望向窗外那些落叶，却像什么都没看见。

他咬着手指，想起北斗在杂志上的照片。

不知此刻北斗是不是也露出了那样的表情。

他会对他做出和对自己一模一样的事吗，还是因为是北斗，会更强硬或者更温柔一些呢。

“是不是很难受。”

看到高地伸手出来，手指落在的地方却是自己眼角，大我疑惑地抬起头。

温暖的指头轻轻抹掉了一颗本人似乎没有意识到的泪珠。

“抱歉呢。我会让你舒服的。”

故事的最后永远是他把他打横抱起来，放在了柔软的床上。

记不清有多少次了。

也许是自己身上散发出的浓郁香甜的果味导致了错误的认知。

可是怎么办呢，每一次靠近他的时候，总是不由自主绽放。

高地优吾醒来的时候觉得很饿。

率先闻到的却是身边那颗熟得流汁的大桃子诱人的香气。

食欲混合着别的念头冲上他仍然意识不清的头脑，此刻他只知道不狠狠咬上一大口恐怕很难收场。

而桃子本人早已被自己的毅力折磨到奄奄一息，当烫热的舌穿过轻刺后颈的牙齿抵在致命的腺体，过分强烈的体验令他差点就这样昏厥过去。

本来环在他腰上的手松开，改为轻轻地握住。

大我挣扎着回头，却发现那家伙甚至不需要睁开眼睛，就能熟门熟路地......

几乎没有费什么力就顺着滑腻的内壁一挺到底。

窒息般的甜喘梗在喉间，几乎让大我忘记还要继续呼吸。

可是，就不能不要温柔到像在搅拌咖啡里的奶油嘛。

大我觉得自己已经热得随时都可能爆炸，却还在被迫缓慢地升温，始终达不到燃点。

他快要疯了。

“无理......”委屈得连眼泪都被搅了出来。

“大我？”眼睛失神地张开，一瞬的窘迫之后是无尽的懊悔。

真该死。

他怎么能趁着大我睡着就......

“抱歉。”

可是alpha天性如此，被点着的火不到燃尽又怎么熄灭......

“还好吗？”还在喘着气就忍不住问。

“一点都不好。”捂住脸上心满意足的红晕，不让背后的他看到。

“果咩，我......”还算是个人吗。

“绝不原谅。”

沉默。

久到忍不住回头。

深锁的眉，凝重的眼，对上猫咪一样清亮慧黠的眼神。

“......没生气吗？”“生了。”

“那我要做什么才可以？”

“再做一次一样的事！”

“什么嘛！”原来根本是喜欢的。

不整他不舒服就对了。

......不过这个家伙，也越来越不懂矜持为何物了呢。

“好吧，那我就负起责任让你......”

刚要从背后揽住他就被躲开了。

“不要这样，要这样。”整个人转过来，亮晶晶的眸子直盯着他。

心跳漏了一拍。

“大我......”

说不出口拒绝，为难闪避的眼神却说明了一切。

果然不行吗。

看到是他的脸，就不行吗。

那天之后京本大我再也没有和高地优吾独处一室过。

抑制剂的剂量不得不增加，食欲也上升了。可是比起强迫一个甚至不愿意看着他的脸和他做爱的男人，他宁愿这样。

他京本大我才不会像其他omega那样仅仅因为失去一个alpha就躲起来偷偷地哭呢。

必要的时候，再找其他alpha也是可以的嘛。

只需要时间。再多一点点的时间。

让他忘记那个人在他身上留下的痕迹。

也忘记生平第一次做爱之后闻到的柠檬香气。

大我不再找自己之后，高地优吾有了大把时间留连横滨街头，他一向都觉得自己很难像别的alpha随处猎艳，拿得起却放不下，这本来就极为致命。

有的时候他会后悔为什么不干脆彻底地把大我占为己有。

一个alpha，一次又一次强忍着与生俱来的掠夺的天性，只为了照顾那个对什么都懵懵懂懂却可爱得要死诱人得要死的omega。

那个小傻瓜根本不知道他们第一次做爱的时候他天人交战了多久才没有马上捅进他的生殖腔。

要他看着他的脸和他做？看着他睁着湿漉漉的小猫眼睛用像被拨乱的琴弦一样的嗓音求他再快一点再深一点？

那家伙到底有没有上过生理卫生课、懂不懂alpha到底会是什么禽兽！！

而自己，大概，真的是太怂了吧。

只敢从背后轻轻地咬他的腺体，从他敏感颤抖的样子里体会一点虚假的征服快感。

甚至都不敢问他一句愿不愿意被他标记。

沿着能看到摩天轮的河岸走到自己心仪的露天风吕，万万没想到却在这里遇见了最不该遇见的人。

“我想来吹吹风。”

......还抢了他的台词。

“会感冒的。”忍不住脱下自己的围巾给他戴上。“不是说好晚上脖子上要围一条蛇吗。”

“呼呼。”大我笑起来。

“一个人晚上在这种地方很危险的。”

要是碰到不怀好意的地痞流氓alpha，分分钟就能办了他，押着人上门逼着他爸认下这口亲事。

“危险？比被一个alpha不带套操了半年还危险吗？”

“......那不一样。”

“高地优吾，你不简单啊。”大我眼神玩味地上下打量了他一番。

就差没直接说你小子是不是丧失了部分性功能了。

“你现在才知道。”白他一眼，硬生生把火压了下去。“我叫小H来接你。”

“明天也在这附近工作，我在Landmark的Royal Park Hotel定了房间。”

这个过分的家伙，究竟多久没查看过他们共享的工作日历了，简直不可饶恕。

“......那我送你。”

“好啊，不过我好像忘带毛巾了呢。”抽出还浸在足汤里的脚丫子，调皮地扬了扬。

“用我的吗。”

递过去，却不见伸手来接，只好蹲下来，握住他的脚踝替他轻轻地擦干。

走到酒店的一路上两人都没有说话。

空气有一些冷，却又被街灯温暖的光线奇妙地中和了。

肩膀和肩膀的距离近得好像稍不留意就会碰到，在那短暂的十几分钟里体味着这折磨人的若即若离，终于让人下定了最后的决心。

“上去吧。”

这段路似乎比记忆中更短呢，高地想。

“你知不知道我为什么要选这里？”

“风景很好...吧。”

“Yokohama LandMark，你不觉得如果要被一个横滨人标记，这里是最适合的地方吗？”

大我试着露出明亮的笑容。

“你找到真命天子了吗。”

......怎么会有人这么笨！！京本大我简直气的想哭。

还有那个声音，怎么可以那么沙哑，硬挤出来的笑容怎么可以这么难看呢。

难看得他的心都开始疼了。


	2. Chapter 2

酒店洗浴用品柑橘系的香味里因为点到为止的乌木而显得高级。

Alpha目瞪口呆地看着Omega双脚分开，跨坐下来。

是的。

全身赤裸，只有金色发丝随意地垂在白皙的脸上、十分诱人的京本大我，此刻正跨坐在高地优吾的身上。

看得出来，大我很紧张。

高地不由自主伸出手，让温暖的掌心贴在他有点凉的脸上。

与此同时，他努力回想着事情为何发展到这一步。

一开始只是被大我匆匆忙忙地拖进了酒店的观光电梯。

透明的箱体外看得到熟悉的摩天轮，在灯火尽数熄灭的孤冷港湾里独自旋转。

那是高地曾经想过总有一天要带着喜欢的人去坐的摩天轮。一起看这片他最爱的风景。

总有一些小时候无法懂得的东西会在长大以后的某一个时刻突然懂得。

比如，原来电梯门在关上之后也会和摩天轮的舱体一样，被隔绝成一个不大不小的、只有两人独处的绝妙空间。

比如，原来最浪漫最重要的，并不是一片看得到风景的玻璃。

不知是冷风作祟，还是因为刚才那一小段激烈的步速，大我的脸上泛着浅浅的红晕，盯着他的那双好看的眼睛似有深意。

“我有东西要给你。”

高地记得自己点了头，大我就松开了手。

之后的几秒钟里，不知道大我在想什么，竟然专心到被电梯到达的声音吓到。

可是被吓到的他也还是很可爱。

京本大我总是很可爱的。

高地跟在他身后，拐过一个弯，又走了几步，停在一扇显然比左右都要华丽的门前。

大我用有点冻僵的手指缓慢地拿出了磁卡，门被打开，他示意高地先进去。

“我要把我给你。”

关上门之后，转过身的大我终于抬眼和他对视，空气里亦开始散发出桃子甘酸的清香。

“别闹了。”

高地有点生气。

气自己，那一瞬间的当真，突如其来的恍惚。

“你不要我吗？我觉得我挺好的，你呢？”

“我也这么觉得。”

高地说这句话的时候大我盯住了他的眼睛。

由此便知道这话是真的。

可是即便如此，高地仍然把他推开，拧开了门的把手。

“你不想要我吗？”

明明也闻到了带点苦涩的柠檬气息呢。

“没有那种事。”高地回过头来冷冷地看着他，“我要是再不走，你明早就别想工作了。”

“明天拍lifestyle专题杂志，”大我开心地笑起来，“是夜景。”

轻车熟路地，高地优吾又一次把京本大我吃得连渣都不剩。

纵使心中有再多的纠结，身体也抗拒不了这久违的诱惑，毫不迟疑地覆上了对方。

双手抓住他白嫩的臀，一次又一次忘情地撞进去的时候，高地难免觉得自己是不是太过自私了，仿佛只是在利用这具美好的身体发泄俗不可耐的肉欲一样。

可是大我半哭不哭的呻吟每一声都那么灼人，虽然看不到大我的脸，但高地觉得他应该也在享受着这一切。

更何况，是他邀请他的，不是吗。

京本大我没有料到计划中的本番还没开始自己就已经被操得软烂如泥，彻底败下阵来。

这家伙到底是怎么了。

记忆里的他，从来都没有这样不温柔过。

可是......好舒服。好喜欢。

爽到连叫的力气都要被压榨完了。

当他拔出来射在他背上的时候，他伏在枕头上，被高潮余韵的节奏掌控着，仍然止不住地颤动。

也许对Alpha来说射精就代表着一次性交的结束吧。虽然他还会好心替他擦掉背上的精液，盖好被子。

大我想起了第一次意识到某一种陌生心情的那一天。

紧紧地攥住枕头，忍住向他讨要一个拥抱的冲动的那一天。

“呐，高地。”“嗯？”

“在我里面的时候很舒服吗？你喘得好大声。”

......这就有点贼喊捉贼了吧。“...很舒服。”

“我也很舒服哦。”“那就好。”

“所以......”大我挣扎着弓起身，被子从他的背上滑下来。

努力爬到对突如其来的状况感到费解的......床伴身上，不顾他的惊讶，用嘴唇堵住了他的。

不知为何会存在于大我口内的酒液被灌进了高地紧闭的嘴。

喂完酒之后大我终于放开了高地，像完成了什么了不得的任务一样，得意地擦了擦嘴。

“我要把我自己给你。”

不只是否因为烈酒的作用，高地的脑袋嗡地一下就炸开了。

他目瞪口呆地看着大我掀开他的被子，开始用嘴唇温暖他身上某个根本只需要被降温的部位。

“好快！”皱着眉把它吐出来的样子更是令人哭笑不得。

“那，我要开动了哦。”

！？

一直到Omega开始尝试把粗长的器官塞进自己身体的危险动作Alpha才突然懂得了话里的含义。

等一下，这位小可爱是不是搞错了什么？

不过一边欣赏着他难耐的表情一边缓慢地进入他身体的感觉似乎也挺不错。

应该说是非常地不错。

可是，会不会进得太深了......高地心中警铃大作。

“啊～～～～！”

还没等他开口，大我已经瘫软下来，双手撑在他胸口。

不行，呜呜。他做不到。

身体深处从来没有被碰触过的裂缝敏感得不像话，才只是被前端轻轻地擦过他就又要到了。

“你在......干什么......”深埋在他不住痉挛的内部真是种甜蜜的折磨。

“我要让你标记我！”说话间又一鼓作气地沉腰......

一记自讨苦吃的重撞，大我再也禁不住倒在身下人的胸口。

“你到底在想什么！！”

满头是汗的小脑袋埋在他的颈窝，待高潮过去才悻悻地开口。“收下我不就行了吗。”

大我委屈极了。

明明别的Alpha收集Omega都跟集邮一样。“高地优吾你到底是有什么毛病！”

“你......”一直紧绷的弦啪地就断了。

身为Alpha又何必这么憋屈呢。

Omega不就喜欢被掀翻在床上狠狠开干吗。

“看着我。”他握住他软绵绵的腰，用力翻转让两人交换了位置，把他压在身下。

大我突然喘不过气来。

他从来没有品尝过这种纯粹的生理反应的滋味，对方突然变得凶狠的眼神和浓到迫人的信息素好像正在从身体内部融化他，令他变得越来越柔软，越来越湿润，随之而来的渴望让他嘴唇发干，深处那些连他自己都不熟悉的器官也开始不安分地蠕动。

高地又一次分开他双腿顶进去的时候，充满占有欲的视线仍然牢牢地黏住他的。

它似乎变得比往常更粗更硬了，被填满的感觉让大我舒服得叹息。

与此同时高地已经在准备着继承大我未完成的意志。

扣住他的腰再往深处顶进去，碰到那道裂缝之后稍稍退了出来，再用力撞了上去。

大我哭叫起来。而他敏感的前端陷入了一种从未有过的柔软包裹之中。

“不许哭。”

懵懵懂懂地，已经占据了这片前人未到之境，现在只怕他想温柔也温柔不起来了。

被持续不断地凿弄着自己最敏感柔软的深处直至最终完全进占，大我在连续的强烈高潮里叫得声音都发抖了。

可是最终他还是清醒着包裹住了完整的他。他是一个好棒的Omega，对不对？

Alpha因为Omega的身体而获得快乐的表情原来是这样的吗？他每一次的簇眉、每一声粗喘都好迷人，好像还能让他已经濒临极限的心脏跳得更快一些。

然后，终于...

“大我......”

他叫他的名字了。

在他第一次狠狠地射满了他整个生殖腔之前。

在他咬破他后颈的腺体把自己的信息素满满地注射进去之前。

一定是因为太过满足而导致了幻想，朦胧中他甚至好像听到了一句：我爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懒得写释然桥段了...总有一天可以知道彼此的心意啦，HB


End file.
